


From The Letters Of Arwen Undomiel....

by malinaldarose (coralysendria)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Curtain Fic, Epistolary, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 3, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralysendria/pseuds/malinaldarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from the vast and varied correspondence of Queen Arwen Undómiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Letters Of Arwen Undomiel....

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Curtainfic square on my Trope Bingo (Round Three) card.

_Excerpts from the letters of Arwen Undómiel, Queen of Gondor and Arnor, as copied from the archives of Minas Tirith. It should be noted here that Queen Arwen carried on a vast and varied correspondence, not only with foreign potentates of her own people, such as the Lord Elrond, her father, or the Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien, her grandmother, or Legolas, the son of King Thranduil of that Kingdom of Elves in the forest known as Mirkwood (while those personages yet dwelt on these shores), but also with such worthies as Éowyn, the Princess of Ithilien, King Éomer of Rohan, and several notable personages of the tiny land of The Shire, in the ancient kingdom of Arnor._

_Where possible, her letters have been collected from copies in the archives of Minas Tirith. Other letters have been collected from various other archives. What follows is an excerpt of the more prosaic of those letters, demonstrating that whilst Her Majesty was a fine and worthy queen, she was also a woman who enjoyed correspondence with her many friends and family members._

_It should also be here noted that Queen Arwen refers to her husband the King as "Estel," the name she knew him by in their youth, before his identity as Isildur's Heir was revealed. The Elvish word means "hope."_

~*~*~

To Her Highness Éowyn, Princess of Ithilien, does Arwen, Queen of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor give greetings. On this fair day, We send Our hope that You, Our Esteemed Sister -- for does not Our Lord and King view your husband the Prince of Ithilien and your brother the King of Rohan as very brothers? -- do well. We send thanks to you for the gracious gift which you so recently bestowed upon us

Éowyn, please forgive the formal stiffness of the beginning of this letter. Estel took a notion that I was in need of a scribe, as though I had never written my own letters before. The scribe himself, an elderly man called Amron, seemed unsure about his calling. Whether it was serving a Queen, which Gondor has not had in centuries, or serving one of the Eldar -- or simply serving a woman -- I could not tell. The man was clearly uncomfortable, so I sent him on his way. I will be writing my own letters henceforth.

I do, however, stand by the sisterly sentiment. Estel looks upon Faramir and Éomer both as his own brothers, which makes you my sister twice over. I can only hope you share something of the feeling. And I must confess I long for the closeness of family.

As I started to say above, thank you for the tapestry you had commissioned to commemorate Estel's coronation and the end of the War. The weavers delivered it yesterday, and I have had it hung in the audience chamber as it is such a fine work that it should be seen and admired by all. Although I am certain you saw drawings for the scene, I shall describe it to you. It shows the day that Estel came formally to Minas Tirith. The people of the city, clad in bright colors, line the way into the city. The gate, of course, was demolished by invading orcs, but Faramir and others waited for the King. It is a good likeness of Faramir, by the way; you would be pleased. The weavers depicted the Ringbearer just handing the winged crown of Gondor to Mithrandir, whilst Estel kneels at Mithrandir's feet, waiting for the heavy crown to be set on his head. The piece is so large that the figure of Frodo is nearly as tall as Frodo is himself. It is a work of surpassing skill, and once it is properly seen, I rather think the weavers will enjoy a spate of new commissions.

I believe Estel is planning to issue a formal invitation to you and Faramir to visit in the near future. I hope you will come.

Your sister,  
Arwen Undómiel

~*~*~

_From Arwen Undómiel, Queen of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor to Galadriel, Lady of Lothlórien. (Translated from the Elven language.)_

Dearest Grandmother,

I cannot send this letter to you in Valinor, and I do not know if you have some version of your Mirror in the Blessed Lands of the Valar that allows you to see what events pass in Middle-Earth. I shall write this letter, and perhaps entrust it to Legolas -- his heart already yearns for the sea, and I know that he will sail eventually. Then you will know that I think of you, and wish to lay my troubles at your feet, as I have done in times past.

What is it that troubles my heart so that I yearn for the comfort and advice of my grandmother -- neither of which I can have? Estel and I have been married for many years now, and though he continues to be vigorous after the way of the Dúnedain, silver has begun to thread the darkness of his hair, and the people of Gondor speak in hushed voices of his lack of an heir. No one would speak so where they think either of us might hear, but both of us hear more than is spoken, and besides, Faramir has written from Ithilien to pass on rumors of disquiet. The people of Gondor have long memories, and they do not wish to see the Kingdom fall once more into discord because the King has no heir.

I have long known that making Luthien's choice would doom me to a mortal life. I made that choice in joy, knowing that there would come a time of heavy sorrow, but that time is not yet. I have foreseen the face of my son...I just do not know how to bring that vision to pass. Estel and I continue to enjoy a loving marriage. It is only this one thing that comes between us. If only you could give me some advice, Grandmother.

Your loving granddaughter,  
Arwen

~*~*~

_From Arwen Undómiel, Queen of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor to Master Samwise Gamgee of Hobbiton, The Shire._

My dear Samwise,

Word has reached us in Minas Tirith of your wedding, and Estel -- whom you know as Strider, of course -- and I wish to offer our congratulations to you and your bride Rose. Enclosed herewith, please find our gifts to you. I believe that Mistress Rose should find the blue silk suitable for a lovely gown, though she may, of course, use it in any way she sees fit.

As for yourself, Samwise, Estel -- remembering your love of gardening -- is sending you a packet of various seeds from plants growing here in Gondor. He sends fond wishes that they will grow well for you and enrich the Shire for many years to come.

With our best wishes to you and your bride,  
Arwen and Aragorn

_Editor's Note: In the signature of this letter, King Elessar's name (Aragorn) is crossed out and the word "Strider," is written in what is presumed to be the King's own hand._

~*~*~

_From Arwen Undómiel, Queen of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor to Elrond Half-Elven, Lord of Imladris. (Translated from the Elven language.)_

Adda,

I miss you. I wish you could be here -- especially now in this time of great joy. 

You will doubtless recall the day we spoke in bitterness and grief of my choice to remain here in Middle-Earth with Estel rather than to take the ship to Valinor. I told you then that I had Seen the face of my son.

My son! Oh, Adda -- I have a son! He was born just two nights ago. I shall not write of the travail that went beforehand, but shall only say that Estel remained with me throughout it all. He is everything that we hoped for, Adda, and I love him more each day.

The child is named Eldarion Telcontar -- Eldarion for that he at long last brings together the two lines of the sons of Ërendil, and Telcontar because that is, as you know, the name that Estel has chosen for our house, in honor of the name by which the Halflings knew him so many years ago.

He has your eyes, Adda -- far-seeing, even in one so young. He will make a great king in times to come. I wish you could see him. 

Your loving daughter,  
Arwen.

~*~*~

_From Arwen Undómiel, Queen of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor to Master Bilbo Baggins, Esquire, Imladris_

My Dear Bilbo,

Please accept my most sincere good wishes on your upcoming birthday. Living as you have in my father's house for so long, you will know that the Eldar ascribe little significance to these anniversaries, but I understand that is not the case for other folk. Estel -- the Dúnadan, you once named him -- asks that I remember him to you and pass along his good wishes. Happy birthday, he says, and many happy returns.

I found the enclosed lays and histories of the Northern Kingdom in the Archives of this city. I have had a fair copy made and hope they aid you in your studies. If they are not helpful, I hope you at least enjoy reading them. I have marked the sections which pertain to the Shire being set aside for the use of Halflings as being of particular interest to you.

In your previous letter, you inquired how I was finding living in Minas Tirith. It is so very different from what I am used to. The Eldar have not had cities such as those built by Men since the Fall of Gondolin long before my birth. One might, I suppose, refer to Caras Galadhon as a city, but that would be stretching the meaning of the word. We are surrounded by stone in the city, and growing things are rare. The gardens here must be maintained with great labor. The folk of Minas Tirith, therefore, appreciate their gardens and green parks all the more for their rarity. There are musicians and artisans of astounding skill, and one cannot go far without hearing some music. The masons sing as they rebuild the city's lower levels.

But it is Estel who brought me here, and for Estel I remain. You have keener eyes, Bilbo, than others may think; you have known about the love I bear him for far longer than any save perhaps my grandmother, who has the keenest vision of all. Where Estel is, whether castle or cot, there will I dwell in joy -- which, to bring this missive back to where it began, is what I wish for you on your birthday, my dear Bilbo.

Yours,  
Arwen

~*~*~

_From Arwen Undómiel, Queen of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor to Liazeth, Lady of Harad_

Madame,

I thank you for your recent letter and the fabrics you sent with it. I am certain that the bright dyes and lush embroideries will find favor in my son's eyes. No doubt he will, in time, write his own letter of thanks to your daughter for her efforts. Just now, however, he is visiting family in the Northern Kingdom and it will be some months before he returns to Minas Tirith. I have, however, sent your gifts on to him. Please do accept my thanks on his behalf.

Most sincerely,  
Queen Arwen Undómiel

~*~*~

_From Arwen Undómiel, Queen of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor to her son, Prince Eldarion_

Dearest Eldarion,

Yes, my dear, I understand that the fabrics from Harad are hideous, but they were a gift, and as such, you must write a letter of thanks to the sender. You do not have to mention that you wouldn't even use those fabrics for curtains in the garderobe. Praise the effort involved, if nothing else.

Your loving,  
Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes into account both film and book canon. (Just in case you were wondering.) It is unbeta'd.
> 
> The Lord of the Rings belongs to various entities in varios ways. Alas, I am not one of them. This is a fan work. No infringement is intended and no profit will be had hereby.


End file.
